Organization 13 Member 21
by DarksOnlyAngel99
Summary: A new member is added to the Organization and she has a different way of looking at the rules.
1. Chapter 1

Hey DarksOnlyAngel99 here. This is my first Kingdom Hearts story and I really hope that everyone that reads the story will review because I need ideas for the next chapter. Anyways the first chapter is rated T for language and mild violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters but this idea is mine.

The story is set in Castle Oblivion and even though not all the members are there in the manga or video game they are all there in the story as well as some extra members.

A girl's eyes flicked open to reveal pale purple orbs. She blinked a few times realizing that she was completely nude.

"What am I?" she murmured putting her pale blonde hair with purple tips behind her ears.

"You there what are you doing here?" a man asked appearing from nowhere.

The girl looked up and saw a man with spiky red hair and startling green eyes. He was clad in a black cloak.

"I— I don't know," the girl replied, "I don't know what I am."

"Well what is your name?" the man asked kneeling next to the girl.

"I know I have one but… but," the girl whispered clutching her head.

The man stood up and unzipped his cloak revealing his bare chest.

"I'm Axel by the way," the man said placing the cloak over her shoulders, "Come on, stand up."

Axel grabbed the girl's right arm and lifted her to her feet. The girl put her arms in her cloak whose sleeves were nearly six inches too long. She pushed the sleeves up, zipped up the robe, and then let the sleeves fall again.

"Hn looks good on you," Axel said before picking the girl up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Taking you to Castle Oblivion," Axel replied then they both disappeared.

"Who is this girl?" a man asked.

"I don't know Marluxia, I found her nude outside the castle," Axel replied, "She wouldn't tell me her name."

"I see," Marluxia said walking over to the girl, "So tell me, what is your name?"

"My— my name?" the girl murmured, "It's M… Myl… Mylix." (AN pronunciation My-leex)

"Hm, well Mylix," Marluxia said, "Why not join us here in Organization 13? You have nowhere else to go."

"Organization 13?" Mylix questioned.

"Don't worry, all your questions will be answered," Marluxia answered.

"Hm, I'll give it a try," Mylix said.

"Come with me and I will give you your cloak so that you can give Axel his back," Marluxia said.

"Don't worry about me," Axel whispered to Mylix.

Mylix stared at Axel losing herself in his green eyes.

"Come on Mylix," Marluxia said.

Mylix shook her head then said, "Sorry, I'm coming."

As Mylix left the room Axel said, "Don't worry that happens to a lot of girls."

Mylix blushed then picked up her pace to match Marluxia's.

"Alright, the cloaks and everything are in here, go find your size then bring Axel his cloak back," Marluxia said motioning to a door on his left.

Mylix walked into the room and walked over to a rack where many cloaks were hung. She flicked through them until she found the smallest one. Mylix grabbed a small pair of pants and put them on. She unzipped Axel's cloak and dropped it on the ground. Mylix grabbed her cloak and pulled it on. She zipped it up then grabbed a pair of boots (the female version similar to Larxene's) and slid them on.

"Wow," Mylix murmured. She grabbed Axel's cloak then left the room.

"_You better be where you were when I left,"_ Mylix thought. She walked into the room where she met Marluxia and Axel was there lying on the couch reading a book.

"That outfit looks good on you," Axel said not looking at Mylix.

Mylix blushed and walked over to Axel. She dropped Axel's cloak and it landed on his head.

Axel chuckled and said, "Thanks."

"Soooo… what am I supposed to do now?" Mylix asked.

"Well you could sit here and talk with me," Axel said standing up and pulling his cloak on.

"You're right, I could," Mylix said walking over to the bookshelf and scanning the titles.

"It's fine if you don't want to," Axel replied sitting on the couch again.

Mylix walked over to the couch and dropped next to Axel.

"So what's it like in the Organization?" Mylix asked.

"Well there are lots of different members, twenty-one I think," Axel replied, "But be forewarned Larxene can be quite a bitch."

"I'll remember that," Mylix said giggling.

"Do you know what your weapon or element or anything is?" Axel asked.

"I still don't even know what I am," Mylix replied.

"You are a nobody," Axel explained, "We all have powers and weapons so you should too."

"But how do I get my weapon or know my power?" Mylix asked.

"I don't know, mine just appears when I summon it and I know my element is fire," Axel replied.

"Alright, then I'm going to try summoning my weapon," Mylix said standing up with a determined look on her face.

She held her hands in front of her and Mylix said, "Appear."

Mylix stared at her hands but nothing appeared.

"Appear, appear, appear," Mylix repeated.

"You're gonna hurt yourself," Axel said getting up and placing his hand on her head.

He pushed her back on the couch then said, "Watch me."

Axel put his hands out and his chakrams appeared.

"Wow, let me try again," Mylix said pushing Axel out of the way.

She placed her hands together in front of her. Mylix parted her hands horizontally and a white flute appeared. A black organization symbol surrounded the hole where she blew and swirls covered the entire flute ending in hearts on both ends.

"Nice job," Axel said, "Now try and play it."

"Right," Mylix replied nodding.

She rested the flute below her lips and began to blow. Mylix began to play a soft sweet melody. As the melody went on Axel began to feel drowsy and struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Stop!" Axel yelled.

Mylix pulled the flute away and said, "Sorry, I didn't know I could do that."

"I wonder if you can physically attack with that," Axel said rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't know, let's try," Mylix said.

She ran toward Axel, her arm raised to strike, and a sword with a diamond blade appeared in place of her flute. Somehow Mylix managed to trip on and invisible rock and crashed into Axel. She landed squarely on top of Axel and before she was able to get up Xeshac (AN he will be described in the biography that I will be putting up.) walked in and stopped dead.

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess I walked in at the wrong time," Xeshac said turning toward the door, "I'll just be leaving now."

Xeshac disappeared and Mylix jumped up to go after him.

"Wait come back," Mylix yelled, "It wasn't what it looked like."

"Sure," Xeshac said before rounding the corner.

"Don't worry about him," Axel said getting up, "He's nothing but an idiot."

"That's comforting," Mylix murmured sarcastically.

"I said don't worry, so don't worry," Axel said.

"Fine," Mylix huffed.

She picked up her flute (AN changed when she fell) and it disappeared.

As Xeshac walked down the hall he whistled. He rounded the corner and Demyx was walking toward him.

"What are you whistling about?" Demyx asked.

"Oh nothing— just that Axel is getting it on with the new girl!" Xeshac replied bursting into laughter.

"Oh man no way!!" Demyx said laughing, "I gotta see this."

Demyx ran down the hall that Xeshac had come from and stopped at the door that led to the room where Mylix and Axel were. Demyx threw the door open and said, "Nice job Axel you already got into the new girl's pants!"

He slammed the door shut and walked away laughing.

"Great, now everyone is gonna think that I am a whore," Mylix sighed sitting on the couch and burying her face in her hands.

"I don't want to have to repeat myself," Axel said sitting next to Mylix.

"I know I know don't worry," Mylix replied, "But I do worry."

The door opened and Saix stood in the doorway, "Axel and Mylix, Xemnas is holding a meeting in twenty minutes."

Once he finished speaking Saix left.

"Well we better go," Axel said.

"Give me a minute," Mylix replied walking over to a desk.

She opened the drawers rummaging through the contents.

"Here's some," Mylix said holding up a pair of scissors.

She began unzipping her cloak but stopped and said, "Turn around Axel— please?"

"Fine," Axel huffed then turned around.

Mylix finished unzipping her cloak and draped it across the couch. She cut each sleeve at the shoulder then moved down to the torso area and began cutting it. Mylix pulled on what was left of her cloak and zipped it up. The bottom reached an inch and a half below her breasts and she unzipped the top zipper to slightly show off her cleavage. She zipped the bottom zipper up so that it was only two inches from the upper zipper/

"Are you done yet?" Axel asked.

"Chill I'm almost done," Mylix replied pulling her pants off.

She placed them on the couch and began cutting them. She cut them extremely short. She put them on and the bottom of the shorts reached an inch below her butt.

"Now?" Axel asked getting impatient.

"One more thing," Mylix replied pulling off her gloves.

She cut three-fourths of the fingers off then put them back on.

"You can turn around now," Mylix said.

Axel turned and as soon as he saw Mylix his jaw dropped. Mylix walked by closed his jaw then opened the door.

"If you don't hurry up we're gonna be late," Mylix said walking out of the room.

"Jus a… what the… wait what?" Axel stuttered.

"What? Have you never seen a woman's body?" Mylix asked.

"Oh man, you are so asking for it," Axel said following Mylix.

"Does it look like I care?" Mylix asked.

"Just watch out for Xemnas," Axel said.

Mylix snorted but said nothing.

Axel stopped at a double door but Mylix continued walking.

"Um, it's in here," Axel said pointing at the doors.

"Shut up, I'm still new here," Mylix said.

Axel opened the door and Mylix followed.

"Hunh, we're the first ones here," Axel said walking over to his seat, "Come on you can sit where Vexen usually sits."

Mylix walked over to the chair next to Axel and sat.

Slowly the members of the Organization filed in. The order went Zexion, Luxord, Marluxia, Xaldin, Demyx, Roxas, Lexaeus, Larxene, Xigbar, Vexen, Saix, and finally Xemnas.

When Vexen entered he asked, "What is this girl doing in my seat?"

"Shut up old man," Axel and Mylix said in unison.

"Great, even the new member has no manners," Vexen yelled throwing his hands in the air, "I mean look at your uniform!"

At that moment Saix and Xemnas walked in.

"What are you complaining about now Vexen?" Xemnas asked.

"This girl stole my seat and defaced the uniform," Vexen replied.

"I'm sorry that those uniforms look terrible on girls," Mylix said.

"Alright!" Xemnas yelled then he and Saix took their seats.

"As some of you may have heard from Vexen's yelling a new member has joined the Organization," Xemnas said, "Can you please introduce yourself Number twenty-one?"

"Sure I can," Mylix replied standing.

She heard many gasps and looked around at the surprised faces then smirked, "The name is Mylix."

"What the hell did you do to the uniform?" Saix asked.

"Do I have to explain myself again?" Mylix asked.

"Just sit down please, Mylix," Xemnas said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"_She is like a female version of Axel,_" Xemnas thought.

"Wait, I want to ask one question," Mylix said jumping onto the table.

She walked from one end of the table to the other like it was a catwalk then stopped in the middle.

"Alright, how many of you think that this is a sexy outfit?" Mylix asked.

"Looks good on you kid," Xigbar said.

"It is not the proper dress for thou to wear," Xaldin said.

"_Mental note, Xaldin is a meany,_" Mylix thought.

"Ha you already know what I think," Vexen replied.

"_Another mental note, Vexen is an ass hole,_" Mylix thought.

"…," Lexaeus remained silent.

"_Does that guy say anything?_" Mylix thought.

"Hm— it looks good," Zexion murmured habitually placing his finger over his upper lip.

"It is not the approved uniform," Saix said.

"_Bite me Saix,_" Mylix thought mentally sticking her tongue out.

"It is extremely sexy," Axel replied.

"_Yay Axel thinks it sexy…wait a minute did I just say yay about Axel?_" Mylix thought.

Boy! Axel is lucky. I'm jealous!" Demyx replied.

At that comment Mylix walked over to Demyx and kicked him in the head.

"Anyways, where were we?" Mylix asked not paying attention to Demyx who now had a river of blood exiting his nose.

"Very nice," Luxord replied.

"Actually I think it looks quite nice on you," Marluxia replied.

"_Marluxia is awesome… but he kinda looks like a woman,_" Mylix thought.

"You should make me one of those," Larxene said.

"_Sorry this is a Mylix design,_" Mylix thought.

"Hey I gotta say, it looks pretty good," Roxas said.

"Eight yeses, three no's and one maybe," Mylix said jumping off the table and sitting in her chair.

"What do you think Xemnas?" Mylix asked innocently.

"You do not want to know what I think," Xemnas replied.

"Sure I do," Mylix said.

"No you don't," Xemnas replied, "This meeting has ended."

"Okay so there are other members of the Organization," Axel said, "Wanna meet them?"

"Sure," Mylix replied.

"Alright, let's go," Axel said grabbing Mylix's hand and dragging her out of the room.

"_Oh my God, Axel is holding my hand,_" Mylix thought blushing, "_Oh God I did it again._"

The two walked into a room where six people sat lost in conversation.

"Hey everyone," Axel yelled waving his hand over his head, "Meet Mylix."

"He—,"

"What did you do to the uniform?" a girl with blue hair asked rather loudly.

"Sexy isn't it?" Mylix asked.

"No! We are not about being sexy!" the blue head replied.

"Take a chill pill Rixa," Axel said.

No! She defaced the uniform," Rixa argued.

"Don't make me get Zexion in here," Axel replied.

"Okay, I'll be good," Rixa replied returning to a group of two other girls.

"Well you've met number sixteen, Rixa and number twenty Xeshac is over there so yeah. The ones you haven't met are number fifteen Namine, number seventeen Rethahixe, number eighteen Radmoxe, and number twenty-two Xoncolt," Axel explained pointing to each of them in turn.

"Why is he number twenty-two if I am number twenty-one?" Mylix asked.

"Don't know, I guess he just likes the number," Axel replied.

"Hey everyone, Mylix said waving.

Most just waved but Xoncolt said, "Have you managed to get in her pants yet Axel?"

Before Axel could say anything Mylix landed a hard slap across Xoncolt's left cheek.

"Ooo, nice shot," Axel murmured.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Xoncolt asked standing up and towering over Mylix.

"Well if it didn't this will!" Mylix spat ramming her knee up between Xoncolt's legs.

Xoncolt fell to the floor clutching his manhood.

"Remind me not to get her mad," Axel whispered to Xeshac.

"You got that right," Xeshac said, "She is violent when she is angry."

Mylix stormed passed Axel then Axel followed.

"Hey Mylix don't let him bother you, he's just a perv," Axel said catching up to Mylix.

"Whatever," Mylix said.

Axel noticed that tears were streaming down Mylix's cheeks and stopped her.

"Hey why are you crying?" Axel asked.

Without thinking Mylix lunged into Axel's chest and held him tightly. Axel, who was startled by the sudden embrace, wrapped his arms around Mylix.

"There's no need to cry Mylix," Axel said into Mylix's hair, "The only thing that matters is what your friends think."

"Ha what friends?" Mylix asked,

"So you're saying that I'm not your friend?" Axel replied.

"If anyone is my friend it's you," Mylix replied looking at Axel.

She found herself getting lost is his green eyes.

"Just don't worry okay?" Axel said placing a kiss on Mylix's cheek.

So chapter one is done. Before you even say it, I know that nobody's don't have hearts but I wanted to put Axel in a romance so that is exactly what I am going to do. Please review and I want at least two before I update.

Thanks,

DarksOnlyAngel99


	2. Chapter 2

1So this is chapter two of Organization 13 Member 21. Sorry I took so long to update. I have been way busy with school and my other stories. I would like to thank MarXno and RedFoxPrince for their ideas for this story. Anyways I was really happy to get reviews for chapter one.

Thanks,

DarksOnlyAngel99

P.S. I am going to put a little description of Mylix in before I start the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters but this story and Mylix belong to me.

x.X.x

Character Profile

Name: Mylix

The Sensual Note Player

Age: Appears around nineteen

Height: 5' 4"

Hair: Pale blonde with purple tips. Reaches her lower back.

Eyes: Pale purple.

Bust: 37 in.

Waist: 26in.

Hips: 31 in.

Weight: 108 lbs.

Personality: Ditzy, playful, teases people, hates rules (who does this sound like?), Instead of bending rules like Axel she just breaks them (her uniform for example). Mylix has the habit of walking up to people grabbing their throat, glaring at them, then releasing their neck and saying, "I'll give you another day to live." Her favorite target is Demyx.

Other Info: Mylix has the organization symbol tattooed on her right hip. The part that looks like an upside down heart is concealed under her shorts. The concealed part is painted on her shorts in purple

x.X.x

Chapter 2

Mylix was lounging on the stairs of Castle Oblivion when Axel appeared.

"Hey Axel where are you going?" Mylix asked.

"To do some training," Axel replied.

"Can I come this place is soooo boring," Mylix said.

"Sure, I could use the company," Axel replied. Mylix jumped off the stairs and followed Axel out of the castle.

Axel raised his hands to his sides and his chakrams appeared. Before Axel could do anything Mylix ran up and snatched one of his chakrams.

"Hey, give that back," Axel called playfully.

"You're not gonna get your chakram back until I can have your heartless as a pet," Mylix replied.

"Not gonna happen," Axel said.

"Then good luck getting your chakram back," Mylix said running away from Axel. Axel immediately took off after her. When he was only a few feet behind Mylix he jumped and collided with her. Mylix who was under Axel, rolled over so that she could see his face.

"Looks like no Axel heartless for you," Axel said taking his chakram from Mylix and making it disappear. Mylix wiggled under Axel causing him to smile.

"What's wrong? Am I making you uncomfortable?" Axel asked.

"I could never be uncomfortable around you," Mylix replied.

"We'll see about that," Axel murmured bringing his hand down to trace the visible part of Mylix's tattoo. A blush began to creep across Mylix's cheeks. Axel took notice of this. He brought his hand to his mouth and pulled his glove off with his teeth.

"What are you doing Axel?" Mylix asked looking at his un-gloved hand.

"Just making my touch a little more tender," Axel replied. His hand traveled back to her tattoo and he slipped his fingers into her shorts and began tracing the concealed part of her tattoo. Mylix's breath caught in her throat. _What is he doing?_

Axel brought his hand up from Mylix's tattoo to her cheek. He brought his face closer to hers and she could feel his hot breath on her face.

"You're blushing you know," Axel whispered. He gave Mylix a quick kiss on the lips then stood up. Axel offered his hand to Mylix who took it and let him pull her to her feet.

_Great now every time I look at him I am going to blush like crazy_ Mylix thought.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this," Axel said a playful gleam in his eyes.

"Wha...what makes... you think they'll believe you?" Mylix asked.

"Why wouldn't they?" Axel asked.

"So what do you want from me to make you keep your mouth shut?" Mylix asked.

"What makes you think I want anything?" Axel replied, "I've seen you naked, I 've kissed you, about the only things left are for you to give me head or have sex with me." (AN Axel is so blunt.)

"And what? You want me to do those things to you?" Mylix asked.

"Not unless you want to," Axel replied. A blush crept across Mylix's face and she looked away.

"Don't worry," Axel said taking Mylix's chin in his hand, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Mylix smiled and Axel pressed his lips to hers.

"Come on we better get back to the castle," Axel said grabbing Mylix's hand and walking back to the castle.

Mylix began to climb the stairs when Saix appeared in front of her. "Lord Xemnas would like to speak with you," he said.

"Great," Mylix said sarcastically. She teleported to the room where she had met the Organization. Mylix knocked on the door then it opened by itself. She stepped inside then asked, "What the hell do you want Xemnas?"

"I have called you here to discuss... your uniform," Xemnas replied.

"What? What's wrong with it?" Mylix asked

"It is not a regulation uniform," Xemnas replied

"So what? Can't I be different?" Mylix questioned.

"Yes, but not in this way," Xemnas said, "Have the proper uniform on by the meeting, understand?"

"Good luck with that," Mylix said then began to leave the room.

She stopped and with out turning said, "I know you like my uniform." She walked out of the room and took a left. She stopped and turned around. Mylix stuck her head in the doorway then said, "I know Axel likes it too."

Mylix walked down the hall and entered the room where she had first met Marluxia. She saw Axel laying on the could and couldn't help but blush.

"Hey," Axel said, "What's up?"

"Not much," Mylix replied moving Axel's feet and sitting down.

"Well aren't you exciting," Axel said sitting up.

"I do try," Mylix said.

"Why–"

The door swung open to reveal Roxas and Namine in the doorway.

"Hey guys," Roxas said waving.

"Hey," Mylix and Axel said in unison.

"Mylix, do you want to come hang out with me in my room?" Namine asked.

"Sure why not," Mylix said standing up.

"Okay," Namine said then led Mylix out of the room. Roxas walked over and sat on the couch next to Axel.

"So, I'm just gonna get right to the point," Roxas said looking to the point, "You like her don't you?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about," Axel replied as a blush began to creep on his cheeks.

"I can tell you do," Roxas said.

"Okay, you're right I do like her," Axel replied, "But if you tell her you are dead."

"I won't tell her but you should," Roxas said, "It's only a matter of time before some other guy comes and sweeps her off her feet. And just between you and me I noticed that Xeshac has been taking an interest in her."

"There is no way in hell that she would like Xeshac. And I know I should tell her but... I can't believe I am saying this, I'm afraid she doesn't like me," Axel replied.

"Are you kidding me?" Roxas said, "Anytime you are in the room her eyes are always on you."

"Seriously?" Axel asked.

"Yes seriously," Roxas replied, "Now, tonight after the meeting you need to tell Mylix how you feel."

"Alright I will," Axel said the blush returning to his cheeks.

x.X.x

Namine and Mylix entered Namine's room and walked over to her bed, where they sat.

"So– what should we talk about?" Mylix asked.

"I don't know... maybe the fact that you like Axel," Namine squealed.

"I do not!" Mylix yelled a blush covering her cheeks.

"Mylix, I can tell that you're lying," Namine said, "Why not just tell him that you like him?"

"But what if he doesn't like me?" Mylix asked, "Then I'll feel like a total idiot."

"Please Mylix," Namine replied, "He doesn't like you about as much as Rixa doesn't like Zexion." At that the two girls burst out laughing.

"So are you gonna tell him?" Namine asked.

"Yes I will," Mylix said, "After the meeting." Mylix walked out of Namine's room and headed to the larger room where the entire Organization could meet.

She walked into the room and took her spot at the table. Xaldin, Zexion, Lexaeus, Larxene, Marluxia, Axel, Roxas, Xeshac, Namine, Xion, Rixa Radmoxe, Rethahixe, Harmonyx, and Xoncolt were all there. Slowly the remaining members filed in till the entire Organization was in the room.

"This meeting is to discuss the amount of missions that each of you will be performing," Xemnas said, "Kingdom Hearts is progressing to slowly all of your required missions is going to be doubled."

"Oh great," Mylix said, "Xemnas do you honestly hate me?" She climbed onto the table and stood glaring at Xemnas.

"I see that you still haven't changed you're uniform Mylix," Xemnas said.

"If I strip for you will you let me keep it the way it is now?' Mylix asked all to seriously.

"Excuse me–"

"Oh oh oh I wanna see that," Demyx said. Mylix walked over and kneeled down in front of Demyx. She grabbed his throat and glared at him. After only moments she released his throat and said, "Your lucky, I decided that I'll give you another day to live." Demyx immediately backed his chair away from the table.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again," Demyx said shielding himself from Mylix, "Please forgive me!"

"Alright but just this once," Mylix said, "Anyways back to you Xemnas, there is no reason why I need to look like the rest of you. I want to be different."

"You–"

"Lord Xemnas do not waste your time on this woman," Saix said standing up and reaching for Mylix. Her flute instantly appeared and she smacked him on the head with it.

"Fuck off Saix this is between me and Xemnas, so don't interfere," Mylix spat, "Anybody else want to try and get in the way?" The room remained silent so Mylix walked down the table till she stood directly in front of Xemnas.

"I mean honestly, is there even anything wrong with this uniform?" Mylix asked.

"There isn't anything wrong with it but our coat represents up as members of the Organization and when you deface it like that you deface us," Xemnas replied.

"But I'm not part of the original Organization so it really doesn't matter," Mylix argued, "Plus you can still tell that it's the black coat. It has the hood the little pull strings with metal ends and the metal part that hangs across my chest.""Fine," Xemnas said almost losing his temper, "I will let you keep that ridiculous uniform."

"I knew that we would eventually see eye to eye," Mylix replied Kneeling in front of Xemnas. She leaned forward and place a gentle kiss on Xemnas's forehead. She jumped off the table and began walking back to her seat when Saix noticed the blush that had appeared on Xemnas's face.

"What did you do to Lord Xemnas?" Saix asked (AN her back was to them so none of the Organization saw what happened).

"I thought I told you to fuck off Saix," Mylix replied.

"What the hell–"

"Saix enough," Xemnas said, "This meeting is done." The entire Organization filed out of the room. Once outside Mylix found Axel. "Hey I need to talk to you," Axel said.

"I have to talk to you too," Mylix said.. Axel grabbed her hand and led her to her bedroom.

Once the door was shut Mylix asked, "Wanna go first?"

"Sure," Axel said, "I just.. I wanted to tell you... I don't know how to say this... Ah forget it, I'll just show you." He walked over to Mylix grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled away Mylix said, "You've done that before it doesn't show me anything."

"Fine I guess I'll just have to tell you. Mylix I want you to know... how I feel about you," Axel said, "I like you so much."

"No way that's what I was gonna tell you," Mylix said, "I'm sensing some medling on Namine and Roxas's part."

"So it's a yes?" Axel asked.

"Is what a yes?" Mylix replied.

"You'll be with me forever," Axel said.

"Yes I will," Mylix said. Axel picked Mylix up and carried her over to her bed. He dropped her onto her back. Axel removed his coat and gloves then climbed on top of her. He pressed his lips to her then asked for permission to enter her mouth. She immediately granted that permission and their tongues were soon fighting for dominance. Suddenly a click was heard and the door swung open to reveal Xemnas.

x.X.x

So I know that in this story there a crap load of OC's so I figured I could list them out with their numbers and a little description:

14. Namine (we all know what she looks like)

15. Xion (same as Namine)

16. Rixa (She has blue hair. If you want more info on her Rethahixe or Radmoxe they are the OC's of the three writers of Technician Fan. Rixa has a story called the Rixa reports that explains how the three joined the Organization)

17. Rethahixe

18. Radmoxe

19. Harmonyx (OC of Rixa's friend. I don't know much about her.)

20. Xeshac (He has black neck length hair with green tips. His author name is ChasingDarkPanda)

21. Mylix

22. Xoncolt (I still have not recieved a description of him but I will try and get one)

So there you have it chapter two is done. I want at least two reviews on this chapterthen I will update.

Thanks,

DarksOnlyAngel99


	3. Chapter 3

In the poll that I have posted on my profile Organization 13 Member 21 was voted as the next story that readers wanted updated next so that is what I plan to do. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers but you readers that don't review, I have my eye on you… haha just kidding but really I like it when people review.  
Thanks,  
DarksOnlyAngel99  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters but this story and Mylix are mine. As for the other OCs they belong to my friends.  
x X x  
Chapter 3  
"Yes I will," Mylix said. Axel picked Mylix up and carried her over to her bed. He dropped her onto her back. Axel removed his coat and gloves then climbed on top of her. He pressed his lips to hers then asked for permission to enter her mouth. She immediately granted that permission and their tongues were soon fighting for dominance. Suddenly a click was heard and the door swung open to reveal Xemnas.  
"X-X-Xemnas, I-I can explain this," Mylix stuttered pushing Axel off of her. Xemnas stood in the doorway a moment longer then disappeared from view.  
"What was his problem?" Axel questioned walking up behind Mylix and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"I don't know, maybe I should go find out," Mylix sighed.  
"Or you could stay here, forget about Xemnas, and we could continue what we were doing?" Axel offered running his hands up and down Mylix's sides.  
"I have a bad feeling about this, I'm gonna go see what he wanted," Mylix said turning to face Axel. She gave him a quick peck on the lips then darted out of the room. Axel sighed then sat down on her bed.  
x X x  
"Zexion," Xemnas called to the cloaked schemer who was doing what he usually did; reading a book.  
"Yes Superior?" Zexion questioned looking up from his book.  
"I have a request that I would like you to fill," Xemnas replied, "I need you to put a spell on Axel that will cause him to forget all his feelings for Mylix."  
"Are you sure?" Zexion asked.  
"Yes and as an extra safety measure, have him like Larxene," Xemnas said.  
"Yes Superior although I cannot guarantee that familiar places will not remind him of his feelings for Mylix which could shatter the spell," Zexion replied placing his pointer finger over his upper lip.  
"Then we are leaving this castle and returning to the Castle That Never Was," Xemnas said.  
"If you don't mind me asking, why are you so intent on erasing Axel's feelings for Mylix?" Zexion asked.  
"I do mind," Xemnas barked leaving the room.  
x X x  
Mylix spotted Xemnas walking down the hall toward her. "Xemnas-"  
"Pack your things we are leaving for The Castle That Never Was in an hour," he said as he passed her.  
"Wait, why are we leaving?" Mylix questioned. When he didn't answered she yelled, "I just learned my way around here!" She went back to her room to find Axel sitting on her bed.  
"Hey we're leaving Castle Oblivion and going to someplace called The Castle That Never Was," she said walking over and sitting next to Axel.  
"It will be nice to go back there; I bet you will like it," Axel replied, "Have you seen Larxene?"  
"Why would you want to go find that woman?" Mylix questioned looking at the red head curiously.  
"Why wouldn't I want to see the love of my life?" Axel stated.  
"What! You're joking with me right now right?" Mylix shrieked. When he didn't answer she added, "Right!"  
"Wrong, I'll see you later Mylix I gotta go pack then find Larxene," Axel replied. He pulled on his coat and gloves then left her room.  
"What happened?" Mylix screamed allowing tears to fall down her cheeks. She knew that she had to pack but didn't have to energy or drive to get up and do it. All she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and disappear. _How could this happen? He said that he liked me didn't he? Why would he say that he loved Larxene? _  
Mylix climbed off her bed and grabbed her purple shoulder bag. She placed the few items that she held dear to her heart. She almost left the red teardrop necklace that Axel had given her. _I don't know what happened but I will find out why Axel suddenly fell in love with Larxene_.  
She met up with Rixa and Xeshac and the three went to the entryway of Castle Oblivion. Mylix spotted Axel with his arm around Larxene and had to fight back the tears.  
"Everyone is here, correct?" Xemnas asked. He was answered with a silent 'yes' then he teleported the entire group to the Castle That Never Was. Saix directed member's forteen to twenty two to their rooms. Mylix threw her bag on her new bed then left her room. She was going to find out exactly what was going on.  
_Well we might as well start with Xigbar._ She found him sitting in the common room.  
"Hey Xigbar can I ask you a question?" Mylix asked sitting next to the Sharpshooter.  
"Shoot away kid," he replied.  
"Do you know anything about why Axel suddenly liked Larxene?" She questioned.  
"Not a clue sorry," Xigbar said.  
"It's fine," Mylix murmured getting up and leaving the room. She went to ask the other members of the Organization but got similar answers from all of them. The only people she hadn't asked were Zexion, Xemnas, Larxene, and Axel. _Well I would rather not ask Axel or Larxene cuz I doubt either of them would know… so all that leaves is Zexion and Xemnas._ After that thought she knew exactly who she was going to go ask.  
Mylix walked into the library where she knew Zexion would be reading. She walked up to him and whipped the book he had been reading out of his hands.  
"What are you doing Mylix?" Zexion questioned calmly.  
"I've come for answers and you better give them to me!" Mylix snarled.  
"And what answers do you seek?" Zexion asked cooly.  
"Why the hell did Axel suddenly lose interest in me and fall for Larxene?" she spat taking all her anger out on Zexion.  
"That is information that I am not allowed to share," he murmured.  
"I don't care if you're not allowed, you're gonna fucking tell me!" Mylix yelled lifting Zexion from his seat and into the air. She may have been shorter than him but she was able to life him a good ten inches off the ground.  
"Threats get you nowhere," Zexion replied.  
"Then where is this gonna get me?" Mylix spat throwing him against the wall.  
"If you attack your own you will be destroyed," Zexion murmured summoning his Lexicon.  
"Go ahead and try!" Mylix growled summoning her sword as tears began to flow down her cheeks.  
"Mylix what are you doing!" Rixa shrieked entering the room.  
"Trying to find out who the hell screwed with my relationship with Axel!" Mylix yelled turning her tear filled glare on Rixa.  
"You need to calm down," Rixa said.  
"No!" Mylix hissed then darted out of the room.  
_Where is he! I'm gonna find that stupid Superior bastard and I am gonna rip him to shreds._ She ran down the halls searching desperately for Xemnas. She finally found him in the large circular room with the huge thirteen chairs.  
"Xemnas!" Mylix roared. She lunged up at the man and he stopped her sword with his Ethereal Blades.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Xemnas asked.  
"Why did you do it? Why the hell did you screw up my relaitionship with Axel?" Mylix spat.  
"Do you really want to know why I did it?" Xemnas questioned.  
"Tell me!" Mylix growled.  
"I did it because-"  
x X x  
Sorry guys if you want to know why Xemnas had Zexion suppress all of Axel's feelings for Mylix you will just have to wait for the next chapter! If you have any guesses you can leave them in a review or PM whichever you prefer. Sorry about it being so short it was kinda a filler chapter before something big is gonna happen. Oh and I want three reviews before I update.  
Thanks,  
DarksOnlyAngel99


	4. Chapter 4

Well I finally got off my lazy butt and started working on my stories. I don't think I've updated in almost a year ^.^'. So yeah, I feel bad and I'm sorry to any readers who have been waiting for the next chapter.  
Thanks,  
DarksOnlyAngel99  
P.S. So I'm going to change part of Mylix's weapon. The effects of each note were written by a friend of mine and to be honest I have no idea what half of them mean.  
Lust: Puts men under a trance allowing her to control them.  
Greed: Boosts all of her stats.  
Envy: Copies the last ability her enemy used, then she uses it against them.  
Pride: Drops an opponent's stat of her choice to zero.  
Wrath: Summons a sword (resembles Dante's sword from Devil May Cry but without the skeleton hilt).  
Gluttony: Steals enemy's health and adds it to her own.  
Sloth: Slows her enemy, increases her speed.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its amazing characters but any OCs belong to my friends and I.

*^.^*

Chapter 4

"**Tell me!" Mylix growled.  
"I did it because-" he paused for only a moment, "I am the Superior and I can do as I please." She moved to punch him but he caught her fist and threw her to the ground. Mylix stuck her hand out in front of her and her Wrath Blade appeared in her hand.  
"I'll kill you!" she spat and lunged toward Xemnas. Before she could reach his Saix tackled her in mid-air and they crashed to the ground. Saix crouched over Mylix and she thrashed around trying to get him off her.  
"Get the fuck off me or I'll rip your head off," she threatened glaring up at him.  
"I'd like to see you try," he sneered smirking down at her. She couldn't believe it, Saix was underestimating her! Well she would fix that. She managed to get her knee between Saix and herself and she rammed it up between his spread legs. He rolled away from her almost instantly.  
She lifted her gaze up to Xemnas who was sitting quietly watching, just watching. "I'm not done with you yet," she growled then she looked at Saix for a moment, "And as for your dog, he's not safe yet. I still want his head."  
She lifted her hand in front of her and a dark corridor opened. She disappeared inside it and came out in a world she had never been in before.  
Xemnas looked down at Saix who had managed to get to his feet but was still hunched over in pain. "Gather the entire Organization, it's time for a meeting," Xemnas said. Saix nodded and limped out of the room.  
Before long all the members of the Organization had gathered in the room. Members one to thirteen were in the chairs and the newer members sat at the base of each chair. "As some of you already know, Number 21 has left the Organization," he paused as the shock rippled through the group, "She must be found and returned, alive."  
"Why does she have to be returned alive?" Saix questioned, "Wouldn't it just be easier to eliminate her?"  
Xemnas shook her head but didn't go into detail as to why he wanted her alive. "Saix, I want you to take Roxas and Rixa and go out and look for her," He informed. The look he gave Saix said, "I dare you to argue with me." Saix only nodded then jumped off his chair motioning for the two nobodies to follow him.  
****Now let's find out where Mylix ended up (keep in mind that she doesn't have her cloak or shoes on):  
She was in an alley. It was dark dirty, like any other alley. She looked to the opening of the alley and saw people walking by. She slowly made her way onto the street. Once she stepped out she blinked in the sudden light change allowing her eyes to adjust. She looked around her new surroundings. The buildings were simple and boring. What caught her eye was the large white building to her right.  
It was giant! There was a large green flag draped from the roof. Some odd dragon-lion thing was embroidered on it in gold.  
"Where am I?" she mumbled, but she didn't have time to think about it. She had to find a disguise and soon or else it would be too easy for the Organization to find her. She spotted a little boutique and headed for it. She picked out a pair of black capris and a matching black halter top. She grabbed a black coat that reached her knees and a dark purple hat (kinda looks like a beggar's hat) and took them to the dressing room. She put the new outfit on then used a dark corridor and was back on the street.  
That's when she sensed it. Another dark corridor had just entered in the world. She ducked into the nearest alley but instead of getting farther away she ran face first into Saix's chest.  
"Fuck," she spat although it was muffled because she hadn't pulled away from his chest. Before she had the chance to, Saix's arms went around her preventing her from moving  
"Let me go you dumb fuck," she growled glaring up at him. Her blade appeared in her hand and she attempted to cut into his leg. He let go and jumped back to avoid the attack. She crouched into her attack position daring any o then to challenge her.  
Rixa stepped foreward saying, "Come on Mylix, you gotta come back." Mylix slashed at Rixa's head but barely grazed her. A small trickle of blood fell down Rixa's cheek.  
"You… wounded me," Rixa whispered then her voice rose to a yell, "We promised that we would never hurt each other!" She was preparing to fire a spell at Mylix but Mylix's blade changed back into her flute and she brought it to her lips. She played her Pride note and Rixa's magic abilities were dropped to zero.  
Before Rixa could flip her staff around so that the spear tip was aimed at Mylix, Mylix lunged and connected with Rixa around the waist. She sat on Rixa's stomach holding her down. Her blade returned to her hand and it was pressed against Rixa's neck.  
"I want you to take this message to Xemnas personally. Tell him 'Go fuck yourself. I'm not coming back till you fix my relationship with Axel'," She nodded as if approving what she had said then jumped up and ran out of the alley leaving the three nobodies more than a little shocked. Saix shook his head then opened a dark corridor leading the others inside.  
Once Mylix was sure she was a safe distance away from the alley, she stopped to catch her breath. She had stopped in a pretty open area. People passed by regularly but the street was so wide that they weren't all clumped together.  
Mylix pulled her hat off and dropped it on the ground upside down. She took a deep breath and began to sing (Aqua Timez Sen No Yoru Wo Koete (English))**

.

I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me  
I wander within that repetition  
I found one answer; that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt  
I can say "I love you" to the person who I love

Do you love me? Or not love me?  
As for things like that, it's already fine either way  
No matter how I wish  
There are many unchangeable things in this world, right?  
That's right, and because only the fact of my loving you  
Is the truth unchangeable by anyone

She paused for only a moment when people dropped money into her hat. She was shocked. People were actually paying her to sing. She continued:

I want to overcome the thousands of nights and tell it to you  
There's something that I must tell you  
I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me  
I wander within that repetition  
I found one answer; that even if I'm scared  
Even if I'm hurt, I can say "I love you" to the person who I love  
It's scary to turn my feelings into words  
But I can say "I love you" to the person who I love

In this broad world, I can't express the joy of encountering you with words  
So we smile, sing about the vividly passing autumn in do-re-mi  
Turn our backs on winter, wait for the sunlight streaming through trees in spring  
And become reborn anew, so that we can protect someone

On the path we came from and our destination, when we looked back, I'd always have timid eyes  
I want to face you, but I can't be honest  
I, who repeated days of not being able to straightforwardly love my partner  
And hated being alone on that day  
Seemed to love people while unwounded

Before long the hat had a pile of money in it. Mylix smiled wide as she finished the song:  
I want to overcome the thousands of nights and tell it to you  
There's something that I must tell you  
I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me  
I wander within that repetition  
I found one answer; that even if I'm scared  
Even if I'm hurt, I can say "I love you" to the person who I love  
It's scary to turn my feelings into words  
But I can say "I love you" to the person who I love

In this broad world, I can't express the joy of encountering you with words  
So we smile, sing about the vividly passing autumn in do-re-mi  
Turn our backs on winter, wait for the sunlight streaming through trees in spring  
And become reborn anew, so that we can protect someone

On the path we came from and our destination, when we looked back, I'd always have timid eyes  
I want to face you, but I can't be honest  
I, who repeated days of not being able to straightforwardly love my partner  
And hated being alone on that day  
Seemed to love people while unwounded

She thanked the small crowd that had gathered and bowed. She grabbed her hat but before she could leave someone yelled out, "Encore!" Mylix couldn't believe how much these people liked her singing. She nodded slightly then began to sing once more(Again by Yui(English)):

I am supposed to pursue my dream  
in this narrow winding road, stuttering in the crowds of people

It's not that I want to return to that past,  
I am just searching for the sky I have lost.  
I hope you understand.  
Don't show the sad face as if you have been sacrificed.

Tears do not end a sin. We have to carry it with us through  
in this maze of feelings with no ends in sight.  
Who am I waiting for?  
As scribbled on the blank note, I want to be more honest.  
What do I want to escape from?  
Is it this thing called "reality"?  
Before long the crowd had increased even more. Mylix found a large crate and she jumped on it giving her a better view of the crowd.

"For what am I living?"  
In the middle of the night as my memories are fading.  
I can't play safe anymore,  
but there is nowhere to go too.  
There's still so much in life to remove this feeling.  
I will feel nostalgic about it.  
I welcome this pain.

I have to apologize for this. Ah, I'm sorry.  
I can't say it well. I'm just causing worries.

Everything that I embraced that day.  
Everything that I will embrace tomorrow  
I will not arrange them in any order.  
I hope you understand. I closed my eyes  
but I could still see things I do not want to see.

Unnecessary rumours that I hear for the first time, so what?  
"Face it and you will be friends"  
Don't tell lies like these.  
My heart being agitated from deep inside,  
a burning sensation runs through my body.  
Actually I'm expecting something  
from this thing called "reality".

She was nearing the end of the song so Mylix gave it everything she had. It was strange, but whenever she sang all her problems melted away. She knew that once she stopped singing and the crowd had disappeared the sorrow that the loss of Axel brought her would return but for the time being she was enjoying herself.

"For what am I living?"  
I want to shout it out loud. Can you hear me?  
I can't play safe anymore,  
but there is nowhere to go too.  
I am grateful for all the kindness,  
so I want to become stronger to march on.  
I do welcome friends and foes.

How do I open the next door? I'm thinking.  
The unretractable story has begun.  
Open your eyes. Open your eyes.

There is still so much in life to remove this feeling.  
I want to start all over again so that I can complete what I haven't done.  
Shall we go AGAIN?

"For what am I living?"  
I want to shout it out loud. Can you hear me?  
I can't play safe anymore,  
but there is nowhere to go too.  
I am grateful for all the kindness,  
so I want to become stronger. I feel the nostalgia.  
I welcome this pain.

Mylix took a bow then jumped off the crate and collected her hat. She pushed the money inside it and thanked everyone. She maneuvered her way through the thinning crowd and found a little café. She entered and took a seat at the bar next to a boy in a red coat.  
She dropped onto the stool and pulled out the money she had earned. She organized all the bills and stuck then in her pocket. She took the change out and put it in her other pocket. The bartender walked over and stood in front of her. "What can I get for you?" he asked.  
"Hm," Mylix sighed looking at the menu, "How about an orange soda and one of these spaghetti dinners." She pointed at the name as she ordered.  
"Coming right up," he said smiling at her. She smiled back then noticed that the boy who was sitting next to her was now looking at her.  
"Hey there," she said trying to force her feelings away till she was alone.  
Hi, I heard you singing you were really amazing," he murmured.  
"Thanks," she smiled at him then took a sip of her soda that had just arrived.  
"You know, you remind me of a lot of a street performer that died not too long ago," he said trying to get a better look at her.  
"Oh really? What was her name?" Mylix questioned.  
"Her name was Liem and Al and I were really good friends with her," the boy explained. For some reason when that boy said Liem, it felt familiar to her, like it was the name of her twin sister. She wasn't quite sure what to call this feeling but she would think about it later.  
"Don't know her sorry," Mylix answered shrugging. Her food arrived and she began to dig in.  
"So are you new around here?" the boy asked. Mylix nodded but didn't say more.  
When she was finished, she placed some money on the counter said goodbye to the boy and went back out onto the street. The sun was setting so she went to find someplace to sleep.  
She found a nice Inn where she got a room. She shrugged her jacket off and laid it on the chair in the room. She crawled into the bed and she was asleep before her head hit the pillow.  
Back at the word that never was:  
Rixa entered the circular room and bowed to Xemnas. "Lord Xemnas," she began, "Saix sent me to inform you that we failed to retrieve Mylix."  
Xemnas looked down at her, "Why didn't he come here himself?"  
"Because Mylix sent me back here with a message for you," Rixa explained, "She said 'Go fuck yourself. I'm not coming back till you fix my relationship with Axel'. Those were her exact words."  
"Rixa would you like to know why I ruined her relationship with Axel?" he asked  
"If you are willing to tell me," she answered bowing again.  
"She has the ability to give two nobodies hearts," he explained, "There is a secret key on her flute and I figured that if she found it she would give herself and Axel a heart. To avoid this, I had Zexion suppress Axel's feelings for Mylix." Rixa's jaw hung open. At that moment she had discovered that Mylix's power was on par with Kingdom Hearts itself.

*^.^*

And there we go I'm finally done with chapter four. Let me know what you think alright everyone?  
Thanks,  
DarksOnlyAngel99


End file.
